The Other Four
by KingPhoenix666
Summary: This side-story chronicles what happens to Jun, Kai, Yutaka and Shinya when they enter the new Digital World.
1. Taken

Well, this is my side-story for Digidestined Unite!

This story will only be a few chapters as these characters join the main fic early on.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

* * *

Jun Motomiya had just given Joe Kido Davis' present for one of his friends. Who it was? Jun had no idea.

She walked home and went inside. As she was alone, she listened to the answering machine and wrote down the messages. It was a house rule that the first one home wrote down the messages.

After doing just that, she went to the kitchen and saw Davis had forgotten his phone. She sighed and looked through his contacts. She dialled the number for Matt.

"Hi Matt, it's Jun. Is there anywhere I can give Davis his phone?"

Jun wrote down the address and left the house.

She saw Joe enter the apartment building with two girls. One she didn't know, but the other she knew. Sora. Jun was after Matt a long time until a digimon attacked one of his concerts. Matt went after her and not Jun. But it was that same night that she fell for Jim Kido. Joe's brother.

She knocked on the door and a woman answered. "Can I help you?"

"Can I see Davis please? I was told he was here." Jun asked.

The woman smiled. "Of course, the second door on the left." Jun bowed and walked inside.

She heard voices behind the door. A small light began to show from the gap under the door. She opened it and was blinded. Jun felt herself being pulled towards to a computer but could not fight it. She shut her eyes tight and hoped for the best.

* * *

Kai Urazoe had arrived to visit his cousin Takato Matsuki. He took a cab from the train station and arrived at the Matsuki Bakery, run by Takato's parents.

"Hi Uncle Takehiro." Kai greeted. "Hi Aunt Mie."

"Hi Kai." Takehiro greeted. "You've just missed Takato."

Mie walked from the back. "Hi Kai. Takato's just gone out."

Kai nodded. "I heard."

Mie took the bags that Kai had brought from him. "He went to the park. If you hurry, you may be able to catch up to him."

"Thanks." Kai said before running out of the bakery.

He saw Takato's figure and was going to surprise him but since he was with someone else, Kai decided to just follow.

Takato and the mystery person joined a large group of children. They seemed to talking about Guilmon. Kai smiled, remembering the red dinosaur. They walked up the stone steps and into a small building.

Kai was curious as to why they were going in, so he slowly walked up the steps.

The group walked into a strange light. Kai gulped and followed them in.

* * *

Climbing into his car, Yutaka Himi and Shinya Kanbara were determined to follow their brothers to find out why they left Tommy's birthday party.

Yutaka put his phone on loudspeaker so he could talk while driving and dialled Tommy's number.

After a few rings, Tommy answered his phone. "Hello?" he answered as calmly as possible.

"Tommy, where are you?" Yutaka screamed down the phone.

"I'm on a train to Shibuya." Tommy replied as though it was obvious.

"What are you doing on a train to Shibuya?" Yutaka asked.

"I've got something to do."

"Are you with the Takuya and the others?"

"Yes."

"Put Takuya on the phone." Yutaka instructed.

They heard muffles as the phone was passed to Takuya. "Hello?"

"Takuya, why are you on a train?" asked his younger brother.

"Shinya, I thought Yutaka was on the phone."

"We're in his car." Shinya explained. "We're on our way to Shibuya station to get you."

The phone clicked off. Yutaka was getting mad now.

"That's it. I'm taking a shortcut." Yutaka spat.

Yutaka turned on a street and managed to cut ten minutes off their planned route.

Parking in the train station, they ran in and saw the six friends enter an elevator. The doors closed just as Yutaka and Shinya got there. Yutaka banged the door to get it to open.

"Calm down." Shinya said. "We'll just get the one next to this."

Yutaka looked at Shinya's smile as he was being pulled to the next elevator. Yutaka pushed the 'B' button as that was where the light stopped.

The elevator began to pick up speed. Yutaka grabbed Shinya to keep him safe. The elevator stopped suddenly.

The doors opened and they stepped out. Five trains left the terminal.

"Missed them." Yutaka said.

"Look!" Shinya said, pointing at the platform closest to them.

A train was pulling into the station. They ran to the platform. Even though they didn't know where the train was going, they got on. The doors closed and the train began to move.

* * *

So what do you think so far? I know there's not much but the next chapter will have the four meeting the spirits.


	2. New World

Here is chapter two of my side-story for Digidestined Unite!

There will only be one more chapter. I had warned that it will be a short story.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I only own my versions of the Purified Spirits of Steel, Water, Earth and Wood.

* * *

Jun woke up in a field. She looked at her surroundings. A river rushed by. Jun leant over and splashed water on her face. She saw her reflection.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked.

Jun looked up and saw a dark-brown haired boy in a grey shirt and camouflage bottoms.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm ok."

The boy smiled. "Good. I hate it when a girl is upset."

Jun sighed. "You know, that is just so stupid."

"Well, it's true." He replied.

"Who are you anyway?" Jun asked.

"Yutaka Himi."

"I'm Jun Motomiya."

"So Jun, any idea where we are?"

Jun looked around. From the stories she was told by her brother, she had an idea. "The digital world."

"The what?" Yutaka asked.

Jun looked at Yutaka. "You know? The digital world. All those digimon appeared all over the world."

"What are digimon?" Yutaka questioned.

'_This could take a while._' Jun thought.

* * *

Kai opened his eyes to the bright blue sky. But, how could he be looking at the sky? He was in a stone room.

'_Must be something to do with that light._' He thought.

With nothing better to do, Kai decided to have a look around this new place. Everything seemed normal. Normal looking flowers, the grass even felt the same.

A small cry for help shocked and he ran to the source. A small boy pushed against a tree what Kai could only describe as a yellow lemon custard.

Looking around, he found a rock. He threw the rock, hitting the creature. It turned around revealing its goofy looking face.

"What are you?"

"I'm Sukamon." It answered.

"Well, leave the kid alone!"

Sukamon jumped at Kai. Kai leaned back and kicked Sukamon away. Sukamon used his arms and quickly ran away.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Kai asked.

The boy looked up. "Yes, I am."

Kai smiled. "My name is Kai. What's yours?"

"I'm Shinya."

"Well Shinya. Let's see if we can find out where we are." Kai suggested. Shinya nodded.

But they had no idea where to go. "There is one thing I remember." Shinya recalled. "If you follow a river, you're sure to find someone."

They followed the river and found Jun and Yutaka. More introductions and all four decided to work together. Purely for the reason that they only had each other to look after.

The earth began to tremble. They looked around and saw a black dinosaur.

Jun screamed. Shinya wrapped his arms around her in fear. Yutaka and Kai stood protectively in front of them.

"What is that thing?" asked Jun.

The dinosaur looked down at the four frightened humans.

"Sweetie, you'd better leave them alone." said a girl's voice.

The dinosaur turned around to the source. Four people, or what looked like people stood there. A lot calmer than you'd expect them to be.

The dinosaur began to target the new-comers.

"Metallic Bombs!"

"Bubble Barrage!"

"Root Smash!"

"Splinter Storm!"

The force of their attacks knocked the dinosaur on its back and unconscious.

"Come on!" the girl shouted. "Before DarkTyrannomon wakes up!"

The four humans looked at each other. Since the other four saved them, they decided to trust them.

For now.

* * *

the next chapter will contain the spirits introducing themselves.

* * *

Also, I'm not sure about the following the river thing but I swear I heard it somewhere. And it makes good sense anyway.


	3. Join The Others

Here is the final chapter of my side-story for Digidestined Unite!

If I see another possibility, I will write another side-fic. but like I said, I need to find an opening first.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! I only own my versions of the Purified Spirits of Steel, Water, Earth and Wood.

* * *

Taking refuge in the forest, they gathered their breath. Jun looked at the saviours.

"Thanks for saving us." She panted between breaths, but who are you?"

The one with silver hair stepped forward and got down on one knee. "My lady. I am Alloymon."

The girl with blue hair rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You don't talk like that anymore!"

Alloymon stood up. "Says you sugar!"

"The name is Nimuemon." The girl pouted.

"And Rootmon's just happy he speaks properly." The wooden man laughed.

"Be quiet Timbermon." Rootmon said back. "You used to sound like a gangster!"

"Cool." Shinya said.

The four digimon looked at Shinya. Timbermon stepped forward. "You think gangsters are cool?"

"Well, they look good in the movies." Shinya replied. "And the way the talk, right?" he imitated.

"You remind me of my old self." Timbermon said.

Nimuemon walked to Jun. "I like your hair."

"Thank you." Jun said, running her hand through it. "I just wish I had the patience to grow my hair like yours."

Yutaka leant against a tree, shutting himself off from the girls talking about hair and other things.

Alloymon stood beside him. "So what brings you here?"

Yutaka looked up. "I was only trying to get my brother back to his party. What about you?"

"Well, since we're warriors. We came here to save this world?" Alloymon replied.

A small smile crept on Yutaka's face. "Because a great evil is going to destroy the world. Blah, blah, blah."

They both laughed at this. "Yeah, basically."

Timbermon and Kai just 'clicked' as friends instantly.

"So what happens now?" Jun asked.

"We have to find our friends." Rootmon answered.

"Where are they?" Shinya asked.

"We're not sure." Alloymon replied.

"So where do we look?" Yutaka added.

Timbermon looked through the forest. "Well, I saw some kids go to a large house a few minutes ago. There were some of our fellow warriors with them."

"So let's go then." Kai smiled, already walking past Timbermon.

"We have to stay together!" Nimuemon shouted after Kai.

Following Timbermon, the four digimon began to grow on the humans. Timbermon stopped the group. "Shush!"

They knelt down and saw ten beings of various size and build.

"Who are they?" Yutaka whispered.

"They are the legendary Beast Spirits." Alloymon replied. "Our more powerful forms."

"But if they are your powerful forms, why are they over there and not here with you?" Kai asked.

"We're not one being. There are the Beast Spirits and us, the Human Spirits."

"Guys, someone's opened the door." Jun inputted.

They saw the small figure standing there. Then the largest beast controlled the braids in his fur and hit the figure. They hidden eight had their mouths open in shock.

They saw a large group of children and creatures exit the house.

Yutaka recognised his younger brothers orange cap that replaced the larger hat he had four years ago. Kai recognised the red digimon Guilmon rather than his own cousin Takato. Jun saw the light reflecting off of her brother Davis' goggles. Shinya saw his older brother approach the beasts.

"Look out Takuya!" he called. He quickly put his hands over his mouth as the flower creature used some vines and pulled him to safety.

"They'll win this." Jun hoped.

"The beasts are powerful Jun." Nimuemon repeated. "It'll be all they can do just to survive."

A light caught their attention as more people showed up. The battle began as the one with the trident shot a torrent of water. They scattered and began the battle.

They watched helplessly. They saw five digimon change shape. They breathed a sigh of relief as two of them fired petals and steel spines towards two of the beasts.

"Asilmon, attack the ground!" they heard the command.

The human spirits looked at each other. They nodded to each other. Alloymon turned to the humans. "Stay here where it's safe."

Alloymon, Timbermon and Nimuemon unleashed their attacks to stop Asilmon's 'Shining Beam' attack.

Rootmon joined them in the battle. It didn't last long but they managed to scare the beasts away.

The four hidden humans silently cheered when the beasts had retreated.

"Come on out guys!" Alloymon called.

They looked at each other and walked out. Revealing themselves to four very surprised faces. The four couldn't help but smile at their family.

* * *

And that is that. to find out what happens next (if you read this first) read my other fic 'Digidestined Unite!


End file.
